


oenophile

by earltrancy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: definition of oenophile: a lover or connoisseur of wines.“You chose this one for me, didn't you?” The words came with a sly, teasing smile, knowing blue eyes staring into black ones.Jumin smirked down at his glass, then back up at V, his head tipping to one side. “What makes you think that?”The comment earns him an eye roll from his friend. “Because I know what you like, too. You prefer richer reds than this.”





	oenophile

_“V also likes wine… as much as I do.  
We used to drink a lot without Rika.”_

┈❁┈

“You chose this one for me, didn't you?” The words came with a sly, teasing smile, knowing blue eyes staring into black ones.

Jumin smirked down at his glass, then back up at V, his head tipping to one side. “What makes you think that?”

The comment earns him an eye roll from his friend. “Because I know what you like, too. You prefer richer reds than this.”

Jumin turned on the couch, one knee tucked under him so he faced V, and smiled again at the touch of color in V’s cheeks. They still spoke rather cooly for two not-exactly-sober men, but then, that was natural - to each, the other brought out a comfortable normalcy that even alcohol couldn't blur.

“So you've caught me,” Jumin surrendered, still smiling softly. “I was going to just send the bottle as a gift, but knowing you were close by, I couldn't resist opening it with you.”

“Are you saying you missed me, Jumin?” V teased, grinning. Jumin chuckled, just nodding.

“Don't I always?”

V sensed a touch of longing in Jumin’s tone; he put his hand over Jumin’s own and squeezed slightly, coaxing his eyes back up to meet his. “Well, don't go and miss me while I'm right beside you, my dearest friend.”

When V looked at him like that, Jumin swore he could hear his own pulse. “I’ll do my best,” he quipped in return, and for good measure, raised his friend's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “You are always such good company.”

V’s breath caught, which he hid with a soft laugh. “Alright, alright. Was I being a bit much?” He knew Jumin was having a go at him, but it was charming all the same.

“Mm. Just a bit,” Jumin agreed, then reached over V to the bottle they’d left uncorked - deliberately, of course; the red was a variety that remained full-flavored even when aired out - and took his friend's glass from his hand when he'd leaned back up. “May I?”

“Please.” V grinned as Jumin filled his glass. Jumin was significantly closer to him now that he'd leaned across the couch; V wondered if it was intentional.

Well. Wondered, hoped. Similar enough. He took a deep inhale of his glass before sipping from it and hummed contently. Even if sweeter wines weren't Jumin’s personal favorite, he still had excellent taste.

“Marvelous,” V praised aloud. He looked from the glass to Jumin and huffed fondly, brushing the long hair that had fallen across his face back over his ear.

“Just marvelous,” he repeated, in a soft whisper that implied he was no longer speaking of wine.

Admittedly, Jumin did lean into the hand that had moved to cradle the back of his neck. And let one of his own rest on V’s waist, and reached out to put his glass on the end table. Took V’s glass from him once again and did the same. Let V draw him close, let himself feel so calm and content when he heard his childhood friend murmur his name.

“Jumin,” V said, so adoring, like a reverie, and Jumin decided, yes, he would let himself be weak.

“Jihyun,” he responded, sounding truly at ease; V prided himself on being one of the privileged few that could coax such a tone from him. “Kiss me.”

And then V’s lips were on his, and the taste of the sweet wine was far superior from the mouth of a lover, Jumin thought. 

┈❁┈

“Darling,” breathed Jumin, rolling into V’s hand ever so gently wrapped around his cock, “Don’t… don't tease.”

“You look absolutely stunning, you know,” V replied, paying no mind to the request besides a soft, loving kiss that Jumin returned hungrily. “So debauched like this. It's so different, Jumin Han giving himself over to pleasure.”

And he was so quiet in his pleasure, all gasps and hiccup-y whimpers, and the flush that bloomed on his pale skin. Or across his cheeks, to the stubborn man's own distaste. 

“I am not… _Debauched,_ you just–” He interrupted himself with a high whine when V licked over his slit unexpectedly. 

“You are,” V giggled. “And it's beautiful. You're so beautiful, Jumin. So beautiful like this.”

He bit into the soft flesh at Jumin’s hip bone and sucked, raising a purple mark to the skin; Jumin whimpered, chewing his lower lip. With more kisses, another bite, he was moaning, panting. 

“You can't even control yourself,” V teased, accompanied by kisses. 

And Jumin tried to answer, really, but then V pressed two fingers into his mouth, and he closed his eyes and sucked like a good boy. 

“So pretty. God, you're so pretty, Jumin. Pretty just for me.”

“… Just for you,” Jumin repeated as soon as the fingers were taken from his mouth, and V kissed him sweetly. 

He was flushed in his cheeks, neck, and chest, the same soft red as the head of his cock; sweat glued a few locks of black hair to his forehead, and his grey irises were nearly obscured by his blown pupils. 

V was convinced he was looking at an angel. 

“Make me yours, Jihyun,” Jumin whispered in his lover’s ear. 

“Anything you wish,” agreed V. 

A moment of rummaging later, V was lubricating his fingers; he kissed Jumin's thigh as he pressed one, then two inside. 

He opened Jumin up slowly, adding a third and fourth finger while ignoring Jumin's whining and his weeping cock that twitched at every brush of his prostate, until– 

_“Please,”_ Jumin groaned, so desperately, “Jihyun, please. I need you.”

V smiled adorably and kissed his cheek. “Say it.”

Jumin whimpered. “God – take me. Fuck me. Fuck me, please.”

“That's it,” V praised, nuzzling Jumin's neck. “You’re so perfect, Jumin. So good.”

He drew his fingers from Jumin and spread his legs gently, moving between them and positioning himself before pushing in; Jumin's dick twitched violently and V giggled softly. 

Once he bottomed out, he stopped, but Jumin shook his head, eyes sure with need.

“Fuck me. You are the one I love, so what we do is already making love…”

V made a contented sound at this, taking one of Jumin's hands in his and kissing it like Jumin had done earlier. “And you are the one I love.”

“Show me.”

“… Even if you do act like a common whore,” he added with a smirk, and pulled out almost completely to thrust back into Jumin. 

Jumin couldn't even finish a retort, “I – I’m – Uhn, _Jihyun,”_ and with a few more thrusts he was incoherent. 

V had a tendency to alternate between shallow rolls of his hips, essentially using his dick as constant pressure against Jumin's prostate, and the harsh thrusts he'd asked so nicely for; it drove him absolutely mad, making him gasp and _beg,_ “My love, please… Please, more, please touch me…”

He wrapped his legs around V’s back while he was fucked, which V found absolutely adorable, and eventually he did take pity on Jumin's poor, neglected cock. With his other hand he swept his fingers through the little pool of precum on his stomach, and pushed the fingers between Jumin's lips, which he accepted with a pleased groan. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” sighed V reverently, stuttering slightly with pleasure. “Such an angel, Jumin.”

It was true. Jumin was so many things to V; he was a best friend, and the embodiment of temptation. A beautiful star that still shone brilliantly beside the sun, a glass of wine after too long away from home. 

Jumin rubbed his thumbs in circles at V’s waist absent-mindedly, smiled at him, kissed him, and in his arms, V realized that was exactly how he felt; at home. 

“Darling,” Jumin mumbled, and V noticed he was panting, “I– I need t-to–”

He cut himself off, but V understood, grinning lazily and jacking his lover’s cock faster. 

“Go on, my sweetheart. Come, I want to watch you come for me.”

Another hit to his prostate and it was that easy, Jumin praising out _“Jihyun,”_ followed by sweet whimpered nonsense. 

He looked so perfect when he came. Not for the first time, V wished he could take pictures of Jumin like this. 

V pulled out to finish himself, but Jumin stopped his hand, sitting up and guiding his lover’s cock into his mouth.

All V could do was let out an appreciative whine, combing through Jumin's hair with his fingers as he went down. 

_“Fuck,_ Jumin,” he whispered, and Jumin felt a little satisfied, because his friend never swore. “My angel.”

V tried to stave off, savor this just a little longer, but Jumin's talented mouth had no such plan. He let out a breathy cry as he came, and Jumin held his gaze when he swallowed. 

“Fuck,” he said again, pulling out and bending to kiss Jumin with no hesitation. “You’re perfect. You know that, don't you? You're absolutely perfect.”

Jumin just grinned under the slow but fervent barrage of kisses, pulling V down to lay beside him. “Do you love me, Jihyun?”

V paused to take Jumin’s face in his hands, smiling back at him. _“Yes.”_

┈❁┈

Too soon after the two had returned to a presentable state and resumed appreciating their wine, they heard the sound of the key fumbling in the lock to the flat. 

V looked to Jumin regretfully and kissed him once more, deep and genuine. Like he was trying to prove something. 

Jumin sighed, but smiled at him, nodding and squeezing the hand still holding his own to show that he understood. 

With a laugh, V kissed his hand again before dropping it to go to the door. 

“Rika, my love,” V proclaimed happily, and Jumin watched his two best friends embrace. 

“You’re home!” She said excitedly. “Oh, and I was thinking I could make it here first and surprise you.”

“Well, someone did surprise me, anyway,” he chuckled as they came into the lounge together. “Jumin found another wine for me, it's lovely.”

Rika smiled brightly when she saw Jumin, and Jumin couldn't help but do the same when his friend immediately came over to hug him. 

“It's a sweet wine, Rika. Would you like a glass?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mysticmalarkey


End file.
